Sauske's retrievel
by jh831
Summary: Naruto finally gets Sauske to come back...How does he do it? Read and find out


The war was finally over, Obito and Madara Uchia were finally defeated. Now we find Naruto facing off against Saus-Gay….I mean Sauske.

They were both at the place of their first major battle, The Valley of the End. Both were facing off against each other waiting for the other to make a move.

Naruto was glaring at Sauske, "Sauske, come back to the village, you got your revenge! Isn't it time to come home?"

Sauske however wasn't having any of it. "Naruto, I am not going back so stop bothering me. I no longer consider the Leaf my home. Only my betrayers."

This caused Naruto to growl, "You know nothing of betrayal, I on the other hand do you selfish bastard. I got the Kyubi in me, it was sealed in me by my father. The old man (third hokage) lied to me all the way to his end. Kakashi taught you for the third part of the exams. What do I get, a pat on the back and say keep it up and protect the leaf. Well I don't care for the leaf, I just want to be Hokage to show those assholes what determination can do."

Sauske got solemn at this, Naruto did always have it harder than the oh so great Sauske Uchia. "You got the villages full support on everything you did. So what if your family were a bunch of betrayers, then it is your duty to bring pride back to the Uchia. Now come back Sauske!"

Sauske spat on the ground, "please dobe, you couldn't make me do anything, sure you have the Kyubi but I have my special eyes. Now leave me alone, your almost as bad as all of my former fan girls"

Naruto growled, then got an idea…an evil idea. "Well Sauske I know a jutsu that will force you back and begging me to stop. You will see with your special eyes HAHAHA!"

Sauske smirked, "Oh yea, what could a dobe like you do?" Naruto smirked and made 5,000 shadow clones.

"Shadow Clones, seriously, it will take more than that." Sauske said with a grin. Naruto shook his head at this comment, Sauske did not know what hell was about to be unleashed on him.

"Sauske this is your last chance, what do you say?" Sauske glared at him, "No!"

Naruto then bowed to Sauske, "Welcome to your nightmare." Sauske got a confused look on his face when the clones used henge. When the smoke cleared Sauske came face to face with his most feared nightmare…. Fan girls.

"Dobe…..What is this?" Sauske said in a scared voice.

"Well Sauske this is 5,000 fan girls, with my reserves I can keep them coming. Now will you come?" Sauske started to sweat, "Never!" Sauske started to run only to be blocked by 1,000 fan girls.

"Sauske-Kun come back." "Sauske-Kun I want your babies," "Sauske-Kun want to go on a date?" This went on for 1,000 girls. Sauske was now freaking out and trying to run, only to be piled on by the rest.

Naruto was laughing his ass off and after about ten minutes dispelled all but four clones to hold Sauske. "Well Sauske, you coming back or do I need to make some more fan girls?" Sauske was shivering. "I give up, I give up! No more, Please, I will be a good boy, just no more!"

Naruto smirked and Sauske's hands behind his head and put him over his shoulder and made a dash to the village.

**Time skip**

An hour later Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura were at the gate. "Where is he, I hope he comes back ok," Sakura said with a heavy voice. "Don't worry Sakura, this time Naruto will keep his promise and bring Sauske back," Kakashi said also with sorrow.

Just then a image of Naruto carrying Sauske on his shoulder. When he got to the gate he let Sauske down. "Mission accomplished," Naruto said with a grin. They noticed neither had scratches or scars.

"Naruto, how did you mange to get Sauske back unharmed?" Kakashi asked. Naruto whispered in his ear and a few seconds later Kakashi was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What is it what happened?" asked Tsunade. Then they overheard Sauske muttering about fan girls, lots of fan girls making Naruto roll with Kakashi.

So Tsunade shook her head and hauled Sauske off to interrogation. At long last, Sauske was back and the chapter with him gone was over.


End file.
